


El día que Patroclo vio el Sol por primera vez.

by Nishma, thejacketslut



Series: Surfin' Ftía. [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surferos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejacketslut/pseuds/thejacketslut
Summary: Patroclo viaja por primera vez fuera de su casa para no sólo encontrarse con olas y playas perfectas, sino con el mismísimo sol.





	El día que Patroclo vio el Sol por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando más trabajo tengo, más escribo, es ley de vida.  
> Empiezo nueva serie por culpa de Madeline Miller, y thejacketslut.  
> Las recopilaré en una serie, con oneshot individuales que intentarán ir en orden cronológico.  
> También los escribiré en inglés.  
> Disfruten de héroes con más de dos mil años surferos.

Patroclo no recordaba el motivo por el que viajó por primera vez a la isla, aquella donde aprendió a hacer surf, y donde vio por primera vez el sol.

El sol tenía cara de niño, más que la suya propia, llevaba el pelo suelto y húmedo, rubio quemado por sol, amarillo, como sus rayos. Y sus ojos eran claros, aunque desde la orilla de la playa no podía distinguir el color exacto.

Tampoco pudo cuando el chico llegó a la orilla con su tabla de surf pues muchos chicos, y algunos adultos, se acercaron y le rodearon, llenando su alrededor de afecto y halagos, algo que él nunca había tenido. Y el Patroclo de diez años sintió envidia, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo durante todas aquellas vacaciones.

Lo más cerca que estuvo de él fue cuando se cayó cogiendo una ola, y derribó también al chico. Patroclo esperaba una mirada de odio, pero sin embargo se encontró con una sonrisa y una mano que le ayudaron a subirse a su tabla de nuevo. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, y le dio mucha más rabia que aquel chico perfecto que competía con el sol fuera, además, amable.

Los primeros meses después de regresar a Grecia, su hogar, fueron horribles, pues no paraba de pensar en él, pero conforme pasaron los años se fue olvidando, hasta que recibió la noticia, el verano de sus dieciséis años volvía a la isla, y esta vez él sólo. Fue entonces cuando volvió a acordarse de su sonrisa perfecta, su piel bronceada, sus ojos verdes y su pelo del color del sol.

Y entonces, Patroclo, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de reencontrarse con el sol.


End file.
